Classes and races information
soul power = mqgic power Mage soul power classification Magic casters can be classificed by layers, this refers to their soul power. From 9 to 1. 9-7 is outer layer, 7-3 middle , 3-1 inner layer Casters believe Soul Power comes from the depths of their own soul. The soul consists of three mutually reinforcing circles or layers , the deeper the caster could understand their own soul, the more powerful they would be. Races Nothing for now. There is some info in game lore and the stat rant Clerics Divine brilliance = healing spell Stat rant Copied from novel. Needs editing Strength was the first major difference. Based on the previous battle, he understood that his strength was higher than the average man in this world. Back in the Dragon Soul Continent, the strength value of NPCs were roughly 4~5. This number could be considered high for ordinary people. If their strength stat hovered around 6~8, they would have the ability to wield a heavy sword single-handedly. Rhode's strength was between 6~8. While he did not attempt to wield a heavy sword, judging from the previous battle, it shouldn't be a problem to do so. Next was his vitality. It was something that he did not worry at all. Ordinary humans had around 5~8, elves were 4~6, dwarves and orcs were mostly between 7~10, and the highest vitality belonged to the angels and demons, which hovered around 15~20 points. While evaluating his injuries from previous battles, Rhode concluded that his vitality should be between 10~15. This kind of absurd distribution of stats does not belong to a human's body. It was practically monstrous. After all, he'd been assaulted by the Void Dragon before, but he still managed to survive until now. As for his agility, he was unmistakably faster than an average person, but his agility was still lacking when compared to the elves. In the Dragon Soul Continent, elves boasted the highest agility, which was between 10~15 points. Rhode's agility was higher than an ordinary human who had around 5~6 points; thus, his agility should be 7~10. The intelligence stat was the most difficult stat to judge. After the battle with the Shadow, he could finally grasp the basis of this stat. He recalled the game information regarding the Shadow's attack level and how much Intelligence he needed to resist it. Based on his speculations, his stat should have barely passed the requirements, which would mean that he had around 8~9. Comparing to an ordinary person, he would still be slightly higher, but he was definitely lower than those powerful NPCs. Rhode knew that his stats would continue to increase in the future, so he did not worry about it. Last was the senses. The stat seemed to work completely different from the game. Previously in the Dragon Soul Continent, when one increases their senses stat, it would enhance their hearing ability, and it also provides a radar which could pinpoint dangerous entities ahead with a red dot. However, in this current world, senses worked in a totally different manner. When Rhode closed his eyes, he could still 'see' his surroundings, as though he had a pair of invisible eyes. With a thought, he could alter the distance by zooming in and out, just like a black and white infra-red camera. Rhode used his battle with the silver wolf to calculate his senses stat and concluded that it should be at 6~7, it was lower than elves which were roughly 9~10 but still higher than ordinary people at 3~4.